encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 158
Paghahanap is the one hundred fifty-eighth episode overall and the tenth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on February 22, 2017. Summary Danaya wished to reappoint Aquil as mashna, but he declined, thinking that the soldiers would have a hard time trusting him again. Ybrahim informs Danaya that one of their enemies, the Hadezar Amarro, is Aquil's father. Ybrahim and Muros asked the Air Gem as to which of them could wield it better; the Air Gem gave Muros temporary powers but picked Ybrahim. Ybrahim, Danaya, Pirena and Muros go to Etheria in an attempt to defeat Avria before she regains her true form. They faced Asval, LilaSari, Andora, and Amarro. Cassiopea and Imaw go to the Island of Cassiopea, where Cassiopea reveals her intent to find a team of gem keeper successors through the Gem symbols. Narrative In Lireo, Danaya ordered Muros to have one of his soldiers to go to Adamya and find Alena, to tell her that she should leave her reestablishment of Adamya for they have a bigger problem. Aquil asked Danaya if she needs something from him. Danaya ordered her damas and soldiers to leave them, telling Aquil that she wants to reappoint him, for it will be a big help for them to have a mashna who have been through many battles. Aquil replied that trust is one thing that is difficult to restore once lost and that many soldiers wouldn’t be happy if he returned as mashna. Ybrahim suddenly appeared but eventually hides. Aquil continued that he is happy on his status and being with her is more important, for Lireo, for Encantadia and for her. The two then shared a kiss, as Ybrahim watches. In Etheria, Andora told LilaSari that the sarcophagus will shine, symbolizing the second day of waiting before Avria returns. LilaSari asked Andora if she will be a good queen, to which Andora replied that Avria will not forsake her, and she will provide anything she wants. LilaSari said that she doesn’t need anything because she can’t remember her past and who she was. Andora said that it is not important, for what is important is that she is one of them. Back in Lireo, Cassiopea told Imaw and Pirena that she sees Avria in a sarcophagus, and that she will come out of it soon and that she will be complete, not as a spirit but with a body and she will act against them. Pirena said that they should act immediately. Imaw asked Pirena to find Danaya so they can have a meeting. Ybrahim approaches Danaya, asking her how big her trust to Aquil is, confident that he is not hiding anything about himself. Danaya said that if he needs to say something, say it now. Ybrahim revealed that one of their enemies is Aquil’s father, Amarro. He also revealed that he was spying on them earlier, hoping that Aquil tells the truth but he still kept it to himself. Ybrahim advised Danaya not to trust Aquil, and that he is doing it not to destroy what is in between them them. Danaya cuts him off, thanking him for the report. Pirena arrives telling them about Cassiopea’s vision. At the meeting, Imaw asked what they should do about Cassiopea’s vision. Danaya told them about Alena’s return, but Pirena asked if they can still wait for Alena, for every moment counts. She then plans to immediately attack Etheria, find the resting place of Avria and destroy it. Danaya orders Ybrahim and Muros to join them. Cassiopea told Danaya that she will not join them for she will do something important that would help them, and asked Imaw to accompany her. Lira and Mira asked if they could join but Pirena prevented them. A disappointed Lira told Mira that they’re still being treated as Diwanis by Danaya and Pirena, despite having graduated as Sang'gres. Back in Etheria, Ether saw Amarro and LilaSari sleeping beside each other, and woke them up. She told them about the arrival of the Sang'gres and Ybrahim and their intention to Avria, ordering them to act to protect their queen. When Ether is alone, she told Avria to hasten her recovery, giving Avria her strength. Back in Lireo, at the kamara, Pirena asked Danaya why she brought Muros with them, even though Ybrahim had already gotten hold of the Air Gem. Danaya replied to Pirena that she knows that a gem is more powerful when it chooses its new keeper for itself. After summoning the gems, Danaya told Ybrahim and Muros that one of them will temporarily hold the Air Gem. Ybrahim pleaded the gem to hold it again, saying that he will protect the peace in Encantadia, while Muros pleaded to use its power to defend their people. The Air Gem went to Muros, giving him temporary power, before jumping to Ybrahim’s hand. Muros takes this as an honor. As Ybrahim and Muros left, Danaya and Pirena proceeded to their Warrior Transformation. Mayca told the soldiers that she was ordered by Ybrahim to strengthen their weapons in case their enemies sent armies while the Sang'gres and Ybrahim were gone. Aquil arrives and asked where they are going; Mayca replied that they are going to Etheria. Just as the Sang'gres, Ybrahim and Muros were about to leave, Aquil arrives and asked to join them. Danaya prevented him, asking him to wait for them for they have something important to discuss. Imaw and Cassiopea arrive at her Isle. Imaw asked what they’re doing there; Cassiopea replied that they have something important to do that will help the diwatas and the whole Encantadia; finding new keeper for the Brilyantes. Imaw said that they still have Pirena, Danaya and Alena. Cassiopea told him that the Soul Gem was stolen because it doesn’t have a keeper. Imaw said he thought that the Soul Gem is under the care of Danaya. Cassiopea replied that after Paopao, the gem has not chosen another master. Imaw insists that they still have Lira and Mira, whom they can train to be the next keepers. Cassiopea said that they will train them as gem keepers alongside others like them that will succeed Alena, Pirena and Danaya, in case something happened like what happened to Amihan. Cassiopea also said that she should have done it soon after Amihan died, and that she was wrong to have been overconfident that the gems would be well-kept, even though some of the keepers were gone. She said that she will use the pedestal from Devas and that she needs the help of Imaw’s Balintataw. The Sang'gres, Ybrahim and Muros arrived at Etheria and beat the bandidos. Andora, Amarro, Asval and LilaSari appeared. Danaya asked why LilaSari joined the enemies. LilaSari replied that she doesn’t know them. LilaSari then orders Andora to control their minds. Andora told her to be quiet. When Andora used her mind controlling powers, Danaya told her that they have protection against her powers. So Asval decided to attack them. Cassiopea invoked the pedestal to use its knowledge to find and summon the new and worthy keepers of the gems. Danaya battles with LilaSari, who told her that she doesn’t know any of them. LilaSari also told Danaya that she doesn’t know how to use a weapon. Danaya replied that she had said it before but she knows how to use a Brilyante. Asval battled Ybrahim. When Asval subdued Ybrahim, the latter reminded the former that he holds a brilyante and that he isn’t an ivtre anymore. Ybrahim summoned the Air Gem to deprive Asval of his breath. Pirena battles with Andora. Pirena told Andora that she is like Agane, easy to be outsmarted; and that only her hair color is different. Ether returns to her Bathaluman form, telling Avria to quickly return through her resurrection before it is too late. Imaw was amazed by the Gem symbols he saw and asked Cassiopea what they could do. Cassiopea replied that those symbols represent the gems' characteristics and each one of them has the ability to find new keepers. Imaw sighs, which Cassiopea noticed. Imaw said that he was just happy with Cassiopea’s enthusiasm, for it is time for them to train new keepers to ensure that Encantadia will not lack saviors. Cassiopea hopes that it is not too late. Andora, Asval and LilaSari teleported away. Danaya ordered the others to find them. Imaw interrupted Cassiopea, telling her that the symbols, haven’t gone anywhere yet. Cassiopea replied that they should be patient. She then summons the symbols to help her find their new keepers. Imaw asked what is happening as strong burst of wind hits them and the gem symbols went to Cassiopea. Cassiopea told Imaw not to worry and that they will see each other again, but for now he will return to Lireo alone with the help of the Argonas, until she has not yet found what she is looking for. Cassiopea teleports away. Imaw hopes that Cassiopea succeeds, and for her to return safe. Trivia *Ybrahim's armor is painted gold. *A distinct gem symbol appears for the Soul Gem in this episode, instead of the simple circle. *The concept of the Gem Master is explained. *The teaser for Eula Valdes as Avria was revealed in the official FB page of Encantadia and on the Youtube channel of GMA Network. References